Pool Party Sidestory
by xXTitaniaXx9
Summary: Pool Party, the choosen name for the summer skins of some champions. It was a big event that concentrated almost all the champions if not all in a beach, somewhere in Valoran. But there was still the ones who didn't want to be there, including our Prodigal Explorer.


The afternoon in the beach, probably all the champions from the League are there for the Pool Party Event, so the small beach was particularly full. However, nothing could be better, though there are some champions that didn't appreciate each other's company, this feeling wasn't present this time, even Demacia and Noxus were okay, the people just wanted to relax and enjoy the moment that they have some peace and wasn't killing each other in the field. The day also couldn't be better, the Sun shone brightly in the sky and there were no clouds in sight, the water was clear and bright, like a mirror.

However, even with this peace and joy flowing in the air and the gorgeous scene of that day, someone wasn't enjoying it at all, instead, this person complained a lot while walked through the soft sands, maybe because that wasn't peace and tranquility that this guy was searching.

"Man, this is ridiculous" He said, the goggles on top of his blond spike hair reflected the bright sunlight. He sat in the nearly white sand with his backs to the sea and started to draw something on it with a stick, probably from a palm tree, there was a lot of it scattered in the beachfront "Why in the hell am I here? Why me? I have nothing with this Pool Party thing…" He continued to complain. In fact, it wasn't his fault, the League nearly obligated all the champions to attend the event, it was just a few champions who received the new skins, named with the same name of the event, so he was perfectly entitled to complain, he though.

Being The Prodigal Explorer he is, he surely preferred being exploring some secret pyramid at Shurima's Desert, or discovering a hidden temple in Kumungu or also breaking old ruins spreads in all Valoran or getting lost in any dark caves at Ironspike Mountains but no, he was dragged to that damn beach and didn't know until when that damn event would last "Why the League have to be so unfair? Why they don't let me do my work?" He was almost finishing his draw, it appeared to be the map of Valoran, now he was putting the details on it. He remembers very well how it is, he himself did it with paper and pencil one of the several times he was incredibly bored "And why the beach? This shit is so small I can't even explore it" He looked at all the people around him – unlike him, enjoying the beach. There were too much of them, he wasn't accustomed – and didn't liked – to be with so much people. He released a deep sigh "Boring" He murmured.

"Can you just shut up there? I'm trying to relax here, hearing you complaining is annoying" Said the woman sat under a sunshade in front of him with her backs to him. One of the brightest champions, the Radiant Dawn, Leona "Just be quiet and relax, the Sun is grandiose in this afternoon, don't ruin it" She was also one of those champions who received the new skin, so, maybe he didn't care about it, but she did.

He lifted his head and looked at the champion in front of him, who didn't even turn her face to face him "What? I'm just telling the truth. This is just bullshit and I was not supposed to be here" He said in what many thoughts was an arrogant tone.

For some seconds, it was silent. This shouldn't be the answer Leona was expecting "Be careful boy, I am without my Blade here but I still have something to use as weapon, so be more respectful" She finally said. "Tch" He snorted, almost irritated. She chuckled "Relax kid, maybe you weren't supposed to be here but this is to be a tranquil day, and you know this is difficult in the League, so try to relax and enjoy the peace" She said.

"How can I relax knowing that I could be doing better things right now?" He said and threw his body at the sand, hands to his side and eyes looking to the sky "And I am not a kid"

The Radiant Dawn sighed deeply, seeming to give up "Whatever" She mumbled.

The blond turned his head and looked to his side, still lying in the sand. He could see the others champions around him, like the yordles playing volleyball, that was a funny scene to watch, Teemo putted his (damn) mushrooms to mark a line in the ground, since they were without a net or anything to split the teams. Further from the sea, was a small bar with some seats around the large balcony, he saw Garen – looking strange without his armor – and Katarina drinking together, in the other side were Caitlyn, Vi and Jayce and by Vi's face, she was as bored as he was. Next to there, sat the Blind Monk along with Nidalee beside him.

He turned his face to the other side and saw on top of a palm tree that monkey champion who fights that Wuju thing. Also, Draven staring deeply at the ocean – the water was like a mirror – Taric, doing he-don't- know-what with Lux, Nasus and Renekton playing – or close to it – and Graves shooting his Water gun at the others.

He looked to the sky again and closed his eyes, the Sun was so bright that he 'saw' a red blooded background instead of a dark one. He sighed deeply and realized one of the reasons he could be so bored right now, the difference between him and everyone else there.

He was alone.

Not that it was a strange thing, he was alone almost the whole time and was accustomed to it and most of the times, he liked it, but now he didn't understand why being alone at the beach was being so depressing. Maybe because he has no choice. Maybe because he missed someone. But he still wondered, why?

However, before he could think more, the background shifted to a black one all of sudden, and he realized something or someone was standing between him and the Sun, blocking the light from reaching his closed eyes.

_Wtf? _He slowly opened his eyes, the Sun could be bright but the person who was standing in front of him was so bright than it, or more… "W-what are you doing?" He murmured, then turned his face to his side and saw that Taric was snared in some kind of light-invisible-thing prison and chuckled lightly.

"Nothing yet" The blonde smiling girl replied crossing her arms in a cheerful tone "What are _you_ doing?" She said.

The boy turned to her again, now smiling "Um, for the same thing you are, for this stupid Pool Party Event" He said and sat up, looking up at her face.

"That was not what I meant" She said "I'm referring for that you were thrown in the sand with such a boring face ruining the entire mood – and the Pool Party isn't stupid!~"

He looked away and nod silent "Isn't even my fault, I can't help" He said.

"You can" She said "This party is supposed to be a fun and peaceful event, how can you be upset, clueless?"

He smiled, as far as he know, Lux always sees the positive side of everything, she is perfectly at ease with herself and the things around her almost the entire time, in fact, he doesn't remember of find her bored or sad at any moment he meets her in the fields. This is something he finds more incredible about her. He threw himself at the ground again "How?" He closed his eyes "The beach is just boring, the most interesting thing to do is sleep" He said.

It was silent for a moment, he heard the sound of Lady of Luminosity's light steps getting away. When he though she was gone, he felt something taking his wrist from the ground and starting to drag him, literally, by the sand, in parallel with the coast. He quickly opened his eyes and turned his head confused to see the sea stirring in his right, the sounds of the beach muffled by the few wind gusts that passes through him, he then moved his face more to see with the corner of his eye what was pulling him so confidently and determined and surprised when saw Lady of Luminosity's body walking straight forward, with her backs to him while she had her hands locked in his wrist "Er, Lux?" He managed to say.

"Yes?" She answered, in the most normal and innocent manner.

"What are you doing?" He asked, but he didn't even sat up or tried to stop her. Maybe the best thing was just to let it flow….

"Trying to cheer you up" She said smiling "You're bored, I can see from afar~"

Yeah, obviously "Why? This is my problem, not yours" He said, being pretty straightforward, soon he regret of his tone, it almost make him sound rude and he didn't want it, what he really meant was that why _she _was concerned with _his boredom?, _but his sentence could make him seem that he didn't want her to interfere, and that was completely the opposite. He simply wasn't accustomed to being gently with people, usually most of the things he sees in his normal days are rocks, and the rocks doesn't get upset or angry when he calls then _shit _for being blocking his way in a small cave or just crumbling down above his head in a high mountain. He was lost in these thoughts for some seconds and didn't realize Lux was silent as well. But before he could apologize or say something she cut him off.

"I don't like to see people sad" She said kindly, even not looking to his face she could feel, by the way, he was sorry, it was not his fault, she thought. It made she smile smoothly.

He was looking to the sky "I'm not sad" He said, now, smiling too "I'm bored. It's different" He joked. He could hear she giggling slightly, along with the calm and peaceful sound of the waves crashing smoothly in the sand just a few feet of them, her hands firm but yet so gently around his, he could almost sleep right now.

"Whatever" She said "Stay positive"

He chuckled then turned his face mildly to his left and noticed that some people were staring at that very common scene, Garen had just facepalmed, Kat smiled and seemed to tease him. He blushed a little, just now realizing how awkward that scene could be seeing from afar. He turned his face once more to look at Lux, she seemed to not care about it.

More two rocks scattered on their way hit his head and he gave up "Okayyyy" He shouted breaking free from her grip, then sat up and grabbed his own wrist with the other hand "Geez, you're insistent" He shook his head strongly to disperse the sand which had accumulated in his messy blonde hair.

"Finally" She turned to him "And you're boring" She teased.

"Me? Boring?" He asked with an I-Don't-Believe-You-Said-That mingled with a grin look on his face and raised one eyebrow. She nodded smiling, she liked making him confuse, his reactions are funny and sometimes unpredictable "I will show you who is boring" He said still smirking.

She smiled once again and extended a hand to him. He grabbed it unhesitatingly, then she pulled him off of the ground but the sunlight reflex in his goggles went directly into her eyes, she putted her other hand in front of her face to block it and, accidentally, she pulled him stronger than she wanted and expected , making him lose his balance as well as her.

Some seconds later, she found herself in the ground lying in the bright and hot sand, the sound of the waves seemed more muffled, and she slowly opened her eyes. She blushed immediately. Ezreal had fallen along with her, but he putted his forearms at his sides in the last seconds by instinct and could support himself and, fortunately, not fall upon her. He blushed as well, their faces just some inches from each other's, that was really awkward. Millions of thoughts crossed her mind, the most varied, his hair lightly touched her cheeks, his green emerald eyes staring deeply at her and she found herself entranced by them in the way she couldn't take them off, her heart pounding hard in her chest. He was astonished as well, her beautiful face and shining eyes mesmerized him and soon he found himself unable to move, even though in the awkward position he was.

They stayed just like that for what appeared to be several minutes but in fact was just some seconds. He then heard some people murmuring around them, he looked at his sides discreetly with the corner of his eyes and noticed some champions were staring and smirking at them, and in that moment he wished he didn't have heard some things, which just made he blush even harder. He quickly rose off of her with a completely flustered face and scratched his hair awkwardly and looked away, avoiding eye contact and sweating a little.

She was blushed too but not like he was. She sat up and looked around, now realizing the reason of Ez's hurried jump, and she could almost laugh by the other's curious face that were staring at them, but the air was still charged between those two blondes. Her thoughts were cut off when she saw Ez hesitant extending a hand to her, in his cheeks still remained a shade of red and he was still scratching his neck nervously. She grabbed his hand and he slowly and carefully pulled her up at her feet, just for prevent more accidents.

_Why? _He thought looking down. In that situation, the first thing that should have crossed his mind was to get up and apologize or something, but he couldn't, instead he astonished. Still confused, he glanced at his side.

"You're lighter than I thought" She said as she wiped the sand in her shoulders. He looked at her, not ignoring her comment but he didn't even noticed it, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was…. Shining or maybe just he saw like this, but the scene in front of his eyes was so beautiful he couldn't believe in it. Then something hit him and he remembered of earlier, when he was bored,…. When he was alone,…. Now, nothing of this seemed to have happened, with her, everything in his small world seemed different. She had fixed it. Just talking with him. Just caring about him. Her tone was so happy and pure of joy and yet so kind and gentle. He began to admire her more and more.

"What?" She said after some seconds of silence, she strange he didn't answer her comment, other than that he would protest at the word 'lighter' but he didn't, he was still looking at her and didn't realize it even when she noticed it and looked back at him confused.

"Oh, hm, n-nothing" He shook his head and looked away, confused too, then passed a hand on his face. _What's wrong with you Ez? _He thought.

She smiled. He was shy and she found that the most adorable thing she had ever seen, for more strange than it looks. She doesn't remember of seen him like this in the fields, he was always so confident and determined, but she could not forget who he was. The Prodigal Explorer who goes to wherever he wants, doing whatever crosses his mind, a free soul that can fill you with happiness and joy when you least expect it, the boy who explored all Valoran just because he wanted. He was a person totally different of the ones she used to talk, not that it was a bad thing, but he isn't one of that guys who always says the same thing, the same Demacian's nobles that only have mind for their nation and don't care for anything else, no, he was different. He already saw so many places, witness so many thing, from the smalls with its own and unique beauty for the grandiose ones which can illuminate the dark blue sky for the entire night. He already told her these stories, stories that made she excited to go out and see with her own eyes. Legends so intriguing and yet so beautiful, her eyes sparkled at every sentence he narrated in all that romantic way he told them, making them seem even more wonderful, histories told by the boy who can make even the more ignorant person pay attention to him for hours.

You could say she envied him but what she really though was pure and innocent admiration.

In one of his famed explorations he found an amulet, an artifact with incredible power hidden inside of it, a power which granted him the capability of cast his magical powers that were as much time asleep. However, the amulet, as long as this ability, was also capable of teleport him to the Fields of Justice in some manner, summoned by any summoner – noob or not – at any time against his own will. Well, she thanked the amulet, without it, she wouldn't know those wonderful stories of the world she lived, she already know incredible stories but they are all a patriotic manner of her brother and the prince in told the war and Demacia's victories…. Always the same thing hour after hour every month, however, Ezreal in those _not so_ _insignificant_ minutes before the matches starts could show her a whole world completely different just before the gates, of course, she already had left Demacia many times but not in time she could admire or enjoy anything, she always have an espionage job in her way.

So, for more confident he could _ever_ seem, it did not hide the fact of how _indifferent _he was, at least with the _League_. Sometimes when she lanes bot with him, she almost always ends up having to cheer him up, for more bored he is _'It's just a match' _He says _'There will be a lot like this, so, why would I waste my time taking this serious?' _And she always ends up giving up and letting him drags her to plays his own game, hue. She remembered also of finding him in a deep sleep in the mid turret. He sat there leaned at the big tower with the most carefree and innocent face while she farmed all the minions in the middle of the lane, eventually, the _minions_ reach him at his turret and wake him up and, _bored_, he starts to farm them. They called it a bug for a while. She did not care about it or what the League though about it, his reactions are fun and makes she laugh anyway.

She slightly shook her head and turned her face to the sea, then started to walk calmly in direction of it.

"W-what are you doing?" Ez asked her, still slightly embarrassed.

She smiled and looked back "Because of this little accident I am with sand in every part of my body" She said and pointed at him "You should come too"

He looked at her a little confused then passed his hand in the back of his head and shook his hair, then looked at his hand. It was full of sand too. Well she dragged him all the way to the other side of the beach after wall, by the way, it wouldn't be strange if he was spitting sand right now. She smiled. He looked down "I… I don't think this is a good idea"

"Oh, come on, Ez. Are you scared of the water?" She started to walk forward. He looked away in disgust mixed with a light laugh, hesitantly he started to follow her, slow at first but soon he followed her pace. She stopped right when the water reached their waist. "The water is great" She said while she crouched.

"Yeah, yeah" He said, indifferent and bored – maybe, uncomfortable – "Can we go now?"

"Oh, come on, Ez, why are you always bored?"

"I'm not always bored. I'm just bored here and in the League"

"So? Are the only times I see you, dur!~"

He laughs slightly "Heh, That's right" He said crossing his arms and stayed silent for some time "Just look around" It calls her attention. After some minutes, he completed "What do you see?"

She looked a little confused "Well, the ocean, the beach, the sky, the Sun,…"

"Exactly!" He interrupted her before she could think in other things but it was turning a little difficult, really there aren't so many things to see there, she turned and looked at him still confused but intrigued "It's the same thing everywhere. Water, water for wherever you look. What could be more boring than this?" She couldn't take her eyes off of his face of disgust then burst out laughing. Surprised by her sudden intense laugh, he asked; "What's so funny?"

"Oh, Ez" She managed to say, still giggling lightly "You should see your face, it was priceless~" She commented, he crossed his arms again and looked away grumbling lightly, it caused her to giggle one more time. She get up and entered a little deeper in the big blue, curious, he turned to her "Sometimes, you don't need to see the things to know that they are there – how can you call yourself an explorer, ham?~" She get down again and seemed to pick something up, he approached her, possessed by curiosity. When she turned and he was a little closer than she expected, she poked his nose playfully. He tapped his nose before look to the object in her hands. It was a rock, but, it was quite different, prettiest than the normal ones, it was brilliant and crystalline like a diamond, probably it was stuck somewhere underwater causing the ocean currents to take off its coloring, and it seemed more translucent than the normal.

He smiled "Though, it isn't pretty rocks what I look out in my explorations" Even saying this he reached out to grab the rock thing a bit bluntly, though he couldn't took it, still Lux held it a bit _firm,_ his fingers slightly touched hers when he putted his hand over it. He kept looking at the rock in Lux's hands before shifting his eyes to her face, a bit startled, even more when he realized she looking back, her crystals eyes staring deeply at his. He freeze. Just then he realized how close they were, Lux felt the warmth of his body bypassing to her, the situation grow even more awkward and… _tense. _She was shining in front of his eyes, as well as he in front of hers, the Sun was beginning to set behind him.

_Just kiss him already! _She thought to herself but hastily slipped it away shaking her head lightly _What am I thinking? It's… It's Ezreal_ She thought on that sentence again. Maybe the fact of he _being Ezreal _was what was dragging her to this, she hadn't noticed it until now, every time she was with him, she felt extremely comfortable, felling she could act perfectly normal and natural, he was the only person capable of drag her to a complete different world full of adventures, magic, happiness, love and joy, far away from her espionage works, Demacia business or noble subjects. And it was something wonderful that she long ago waited for, _admiration._

He _may_ have had some similar though about her. She noticed by the sudden blush on his cheeks before he look away. Without thinking she slid her hand a little more by the rock and vaguely touched his fingers again. It caused him to turn and fix his gaze on her again. Slowly, his mouth opened to say something but any sound could come off.

They didn't notice that the ocean's sounds had become louder as well as they were quite deeper than they were before. Then, Lux realized the big, really, big wave coming out of the blue in their direction behind him but unfortunately (?) not in time to alert him. The wave hit him without warning; he definitively wasn't prepared for that. The wave was big, and strong (and well, he wasn't paying attention at many things now), not sufficient to knock him but to push him a few feet forward. After this everything seemed to pass in slow motion.

Their eyes widened, their lips, touched. Millions of thoughts crossing their minds, it wasn't to be, it was an accident. Then, they decided to not think more and just do what they wanted.

So, instead of break the kiss, jerk away and apologize – which was the first thing that they thought but somehow they couldn't do – they continued the kiss, now more passionately, he slid his tongue inside of her mouth and she corresponded. The rock, hindering still there until now, fell off their hands causing them to touch each other and gently reach the ground underwater. With one hand, he rested on her waist and pulled her closer to him while the other gently caressed her cheek, she responded with one of her hands resting in his chest while the other in his neck gently pulled his face closer to hers. From afar, together they seemed like one light glowing in the middle of the ocean. It seemed to pass years and years and they still hadn't let go each other, they didn't want it, not now, maybe never. The first kiss that neither of them wanted to have end. Some people also say that there aren't accidents, it is all around the destiny you just have to notice them.

Everything some time, no matter when, ends, maybe the same way as it started. They separated when they felt the taste of seawater in their mouth, caused by a wave which has run over them, _again. _They laughed softly, Ezreal almost lose his balance, but then their giggles were cut off by the awkward moment that settled between them.

"Wow" Lux managed to say

"Wow" He repeated. They giggled a little.

"So, why do you think the beach is boring then?" She asked looking him in the eye.

He took a few steps forward before answer "Because I think it's always the same thing"

"Oh and-"

"But actually" She prepared to say something – probably joke at him – but he cut her off before she could complete it "I'm starting to like the waves" He said in a flirt tone.

She couldn't hold a smile "What a coincidence" She said returning his tone "You know, there are still some things you don't need to see to feel them, right?" She murmured getting closer to him.

"I still didn't figure it, can you explain to me?" He said, now their nose were just some inches from each other.

"With pleasure" She whispered and then locked lips with him, closing her eyes and drowning her right hand in his hair as he gently caressed her cheek with his right hand. This time, they didn't want it to be an accident.

* * *

><p>Just something I wrote sometime ago but was too lazy to post =p<p>

It's just too fluff even for me . Eh well, pls enjoy.


End file.
